The present invention relates to a device and a method for controlling wheel slip for a motor vehicle according to the preamble of Patent claim 1 and the preamble of Patent claim 6, respectively.
Devices for controlling wheel slip are known in various designs. For example, such a device for controlling wheel slip can be an antilock braking system, also known as a brake-slip controller. With these means, the brake slip is controlled in a known manner by a reduction in braking pressure independently of the driver, such that the wheels braked by the driver are prevented from locking (antilock controller function, brake-slip controller function; ABS). The device for controlling wheel slip can also be designed as a traction controller, with which the drive slip of the driven wheels is controlled at least by a braking-pressure buildup carried out independently of the driver, such that the driven wheels are prevented from spinning, for example, during a standing start (traction controller function; TCS). It is furthermore conceivable that the device for controlling wheel slip is designed as a vehicle dynamics control {electronic stability program) or yaw-rate control (ESP) as is known, for example, from the publication xe2x80x9cFDRxe2x80x94Die Fahrdynamikregelung von Boschxe2x80x9d (ESPxe2x80x94The Electronic Stability Program of Bosch) appearing in the Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift (ATZ) 96, 1994, issue 11, on pages 674 through 689.
The following explanations relate essentially to a device for controlling wheel slip, with which at least the brake slip is controllable. However, this is not intended to represent any restriction; the subject matter of the present invention can be utilized in all the devices for controlling wheel slip indicated above. A traction control system is usually combined with a brake-slip control. A vehicle dynamics control is composed first of all of a higher-level yaw-rate controller, and secondly of a brake-slip controller and a traction controller, both of which are subordinate to the yaw-rate controller. As further explained in the following, with a view to the subject matter of the present invention, the anti-lock control system, i.e. the brake-slip control on the one hand, and the traction control system or the vehicle dynamics control on the other hand differ first and foremost in the manner as to how the wheels are brought into high slippage or to locking in response to a detected skidding.
If a vehicle, which is not equipped with a device for controlling wheel slip by which at least the brake slip is controllable, goes into a skid when braking with locked wheels, then generally the moving direction of the motor-vehicle center of gravity existing prior to the skid is retained, since locked wheels are unable to transmit any lateral forces. In the same way, such a vehicle behaves so that the wheels lock when, unbraked, it goes into a skid because of exceeding vehicle-dynamic limits and the driver actuates the brakes during the skidding process.
A device for controlling wheel slip, with which at least the brake slip is controllable, prevents the triggering of a skidding process during braking as long as vehicle-dynamic limits (e.g. excessive curve speed) are not exceeded. However, if braking is carried out during a skidding process, or if a skidding process is triggered during a controlled braking, the wheels continue to be able to transmit lateral guiding forces because of the brake-slip control with which locking of the wheels is intended to be avoided. As long as the yaw velocity and the float angle of the vehicle are not too great, the driver, depending on his/her skill, is still able to hold the vehicle on the desired course. If the yaw velocity and float angle, respectively, exceed certain limits, then even the experienced driver may no longer be able to keep the skid under control.
In addition, because of the kinematics of a skidding process, with increasing float angle, the tires of a motor vehicle experience a decrease in the effective circumferential (longitudinal) force. The resulting reduction in pressure causes an increase in the lateral guiding forces at the front axle, whereby, depending on the adjusted steering angle, an uncontrollable change in the travel direction can result which further intensifies the skid.
The German Patent 42 19 750.3 describes an anti-lock control system for a motor vehicle that normally varies the braking pressure at the vehicle wheels depending on the motion behavior of the vehicle wheels (wheel deceleration, wheel acceleration and/or wheel slip), and upon detection of a vehicle skid, brings at least a part of the wheels into high slippage, preferably locks them, by a buildup of braking pressure, a prerequisite for the skid detection being that at least one rear wheel lies in a predefined deceleration band and pressure was reduced at it over a predefined time, a judgment of skidding being made when the two named conditions are present simultaneously and for a predefined time.
From PCT/EP89/00961, it is known to strongly brake (bring into high slippage) or to lock the front wheels in response to an unequivocal ascertainment of such a problematic driving situation, whereby the vehicle is able to re-orient itself in the direction of travel. An additional assistance can be provided by influencing the braking force at the rear wheels. To detect skidding, in this document, the sum of the differences of pressure reduction time minus pressure buildup time is determined at at least one front wheel and one rear wheel, the ascertained time being set in relationship with the total control time, and a judgment of skidding being made when this relationship exceeds a predefined value. This method is regarded as relatively costly, since the ascertainment of the relationship ties up computer capacity to a not inconsiderable extent.
In response to a detected vehicle skid, the front wheels are strongly braked. In this context, the braking of the front wheels should be so strong that they are able to transmit almost no lateral force. In the ideal case, the front wheels lock, i.e. because of the braking intervention at the front wheels, no lateral guidance exists at them any longer. Usually such braking interventions are not carried out at the rear wheels, that is to say, the rear wheels are not strongly braked. In the normal case, only braking interventions of the anti-lock braking system, i.e. the brake-slip control, are carried out at the rear wheels, that is, the wheels of the rear axle are in a stable state; they are able to transmit lateral forces. The result is that the rear axle of the vehicle forms a pole about which the vehicle can rotate. If one thinks of the time sequence with which the individual steps proceed, then it is comprehensible that the vehicle can orient itself again in the direction of travel. First of all, a vehicle skid is detected. This detection is carried out in such a timely manner that the vehicle still does not exhibit all too large an angle of rotation about its vertical axis relative to its original travel direction or orientation which existed prior to the start of the skid. That is to say, the vehicle still has not rotated all too much compared to its original travel direction. As soon as the skid is detected, the front wheels are strongly braked, which means no lateral guidance is present any longer at the front wheels. Since the rear wheels still exhibit the lateral forces which existed before the skid began, and therefore permit a lateral guidance, the vehicle is rotated about its rear axle back into the direction of travel.
If, in addition to the wheels of the front axle, the wheels of the rear axle are also brought into high slippage, i.e. locked, then the vehicle is no longer able to re-orient itself into its original direction of travel, that is, the rotation of the vehicle about its vertical axis is reduced or limited. In this case, the movement of the vehicle is led back to an essentially purely translatory movement. The movement of the vehicle in this case follows the movement of its center of gravity. As an example, if prior to the locking of the front wheels and rear wheels, the vehicle was cornering, then starting from the cornering, the vehicle continues to move on the tangent to the curve. The simultaneous braking of the front wheels and rear wheels is carried out with a view to damage limitation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for controlling wheel slip for motor vehicles, in which a skidding condition of the motor vehicle can be detected in a simple and inexpensive manner.
Starting from an antilock braking system or a brake-slip control, the use according to the present invention of wheel-speed sensors having direction-of-rotation detection provides a simple possibility for detecting a skid without additional costly sensors. It can thus be avoided that, in the event of a skidding process, the pressure in the wheel brake is reduced during the skidding on the basis of a false interpretation by a brake-slip control taking place. For example, in using inductive speed sensors, a direction-of-rotation detection can be implemented, for instance, by appropriate forming of the teeth of a rotor which are running past an induction coil. In addition to the suitable forming of the teeth, the direction of rotation can also be detected with the aid of a sensor which generates two phase-displaced signals or which provides digitalized signals, that is produced with the aid of trigger circuits from the signal generated by induction, as can be inferred from the Application filed under the file number DE 199 37 964.5 at the German Patent and Trademark Office.
Advantageous refinements of the device for controlling wheel slip according to the present invention are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
According to one preferred specific embodiment, the device for controlling wheel slip has means for braking the rear wheels in the event a skidding condition is detected. As described above, a translatory movement of the vehicle thereby results.
The device for controlling wheel slip according to the present invention expediently has means for stopping a brake-slip control taking place in the event a skidding condition is detected. By stopping the brake-slip control taking place, a buildup of the braking pressure over and above the locking braking pressure is permitted at least in the front wheels. The forestalling is achieved, for example, in that the trigger signals for the actuators assigned to the individual wheels are either not output by the brake-slip controller, or else signals which are predefined for the trigger signals and which lead to a quite specific triggering of the actuators are output. In the case of a hydraulic, an electrohydraulic, a pneumatic or an electropneumatic braking system, the actuators are solenoid valves. When working with an electromechanical braking system, they are electric servomotors.
If the device for controlling wheel slip is a pure brake-slip control, then the braking pressure increases at most to the pressure level selected by the driver, i.e. the driver admission pressure, which is present because of the actuation of the brake pedal. Therefore, if an actuation of the brake pedal exists, such that a brake-slip control would normally intervene, then by forestalling the brake-slip control, the braking pressure can be built up so far that the wheels lock. However, if a brake-pedal actuation exists which does not lead to an intervention by the brake-slip control, then it may be that the wheels cannot be locked by forestalling the brake-slip control, but can be brought into high slippage.
If the device for controlling the brake slip is a traction control system or a vehicle dynamics control, then a braking pressure or a braking force can be built up independently of the driver. If there is no actuation of the brake pedal by the driver, then a braking pressure or a braking force can be generated by a braking intervention carried out independently of the driver. If an actuation of the brake pedal already exists, then the braking pressure or the braking force can be increased over and above the level selected by the driver. That is to say, with a braking system which permits a buildup of the braking pressure or of the braking force independently of the driver, locking of the wheels can be achieved at any rate.
At this point, it should be mentioned that, starting from a brake-slip control, which is intended to be the basis of the exemplary embodiment, bringing into high slippage or locking of the front wheels is to be regarded quasi as a special operating mode of the brake-slip control, since such wheel conditions are originally supposed to be avoided by a brake-slip control.